


Breaking From Humanity back stories

by BeautifulGnarl



Category: Breaking from Humanity
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulGnarl/pseuds/BeautifulGnarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small back stories for each character involved in Breaking From Humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a father and daughter played in the scene before us, the setting was a large room with various training equipment. The light from the candles bounced off their raven hair like a shield, which the daughter was holding currently.   
"You're certainly improving Valeria, but you still have a ways to go." Despite the comment the father had made he was, in truth, swelling with pride at this moment.

"You've been telling me that for the past century!" The daughter hissed like a snake and went in for another attack. Young people are known to exaggerate often but this girl wasn't, she actually told no drop of fradulence in her sentence. The father cackeled and parried the attack,  
"Keep talking and fighting with that stance, it'll be for many more. You're hopeless my dear, perhaps I should give the title to your brother." 

That certainly triggered something in the girl as her attacks become more vicious and unrelenting, the father actually had to pay attention now.   
Between swings, she speaks with confidence,  
"Giving the title to Vladimir is a joke." She seethed at the mention of her little brother "He's imprudent, impatient and irrational. The power will get to his head." What a good way to talk of one's own brother. 

"And you're not such the same as your brother?" The father inquired, clearly bemused at his daughter's raving.   
"He takes after you. Like father like son."  
"To contradict Valeria, all you two got from me were my good looks. Little Vladly looks up to his big sister~" he cooed as Valeria's face turned red from exhaustion and anger, had to keep the fire going, all he had to do was throw in a few more coals. 

"He's too soft, mushy!" She said through her teeth, each swing was now getting stronger than the last.   
"He's five Valeria."  
"If he's old enough to talk back to me and walk without looking drunk. He's old enough to pick up a sword and fight." The father snorted, his golden orbs glinted micheviously under his black bangs.   
"You were no different when you were his age. Even if we are demons, a child's a child, would you wish me treat him as I treat you now?" The girl sighed and dropped the sword at her side.

With puffed out cheeks and crossed arms, she admitted   
"No. I wish mother would stop coddling him though." She was jealous of her brother, despite all the attention she received from her father.   
"Why's that? I'm not appointing him heir here, he's not the oldest, there's no need to train him to be a killer. That's why I got you my dear Valeria." The golden orbs of Valerie Veil softened for his daughter, jamming his sword into the ground beside him. He crouched down to her level,  
"When I'm dead and long gone. I expect you to run this empire I've built, not destroy it, the decision is yours whether you wish to or not. But if you're really concerned your brother is too soft, then you train him to be next in line." The girl paled, she hated it when her father mentioned his own death with ease. Her eyes became hard,  
"Maybe I'll have at it then."

The duo in the room hadn't been aware that the mother was listening in. Out of all of the family, she was no doubt the strongest, it angered her that her daughter listed her brother as such false things. The softness she showed her son in front of others was a farce, she was training him to become a warrior himself. 

 

Flash forward to 250 years later, but on account of the Veil family it had felt longer than that. 

The five year old then was 16 now, a very temperamental 16 year old at that. The 8 year old was now 19 and to say the siblings didn't get along was an understatement, they had to bicker even in the face of death. Which was what they were doing right now. 

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't of had went here. The Fantasy Realm isn't all daffodils and wood elves, but noooo, you wanted to reap your first horde here of all places." The girl was still unrelenting in her conquest of criticizing her brother.   
"You know, you choose to come her with me, so I don't want to hear you fucking complaining. " the brother barked just as harshly. Letting go of the bars of the cage she was in, crossing her feather ruffled arms and turning her head away from him she spat out a means of defense.   
"Someone's gotta watch your dumbass." 

The closest thing she has ever said about caring for him and the lad still grimaced from his own cage.   
"I'm perfectly fine handling myself."  
"Uh huh, yeah I can see that."  
"I don't need your sarcasm Ria."   
"Well I don't need to be locked up in a cage, awaiting certain death but here I am!" She did a dramatic gesture with her black feather clad arms, the cage swinging violently at her sudden movements, she went stiff and her eyes went wide. Ironically she had a fear of heights, investing her powers in feathers and wings is truly beyond her. 

The one Valeria had accused of being mushy all those years ago, was now cackling at his sister's demise.   
"It's not funny Vladimir!" She shrieked out, holding onto the bars again for a sense of stability, the feeling of nausea was taking over her. His yellow eyes sparked with mischief as he watched his poor sister's situation,  
"You kidding me? It's fucking hilarious Ria, like you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my shoes."

"So it's true what the dweller folks say. You two fight in the times where cooperation could save you." Vladimir stopped laughing, Valeria bit her tongue in middle of her next comeback. Shakily, the siblings looked below them, their captor was clad in all white and wearing a mask, every inch of him was covered in some article of clothing.   
"That whole time you didn't possibly think of your lives first-hand and work together. You could've managed to get out of those cages my pretty birds." The captor cooed the last part, the duo was officially creeped out by now. 

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Vladimir's long raven locks hung out between to bars of the cage as he leaned over to get a better look at his captor.   
"The one outside the cage and I already know who you are. You're the one who's in no position to ask me anything." Well this captor had a certain quirk to irk Vladimir, which in all honesty wasn't hard to do.   
"You didn't tape my mouth so I'll talk as much as I want to you. " the teenager snarled   
"The can easily be changed." The captor was smiling under that mask of his.   
"Try me, I'll bite your fucking fingers off. " 

Brushing aside her brother's burst of anger she persisted on with her questions,   
"And why of us of all the beings here get captured in your little cages?" She tried to be as menacing as possible, in truth though, she was terrified what this creature might do to them. Her feathers ruffled up when he giggled like a playful child as if they were his toys.  
"You were closest to my residence would be what others say. I just caught you simply because I can. And now I'll kill you, because I can." A statement so true was the most horrifying of ones. Valeria screeched out, griping the bars more tightly than before,

"Do you have any idea who we are, I'm- -"  
"Do you have any idea that he doesn't give a shit who we are? Daddy ain't gonna save you." the words were harsh, almost as much so as the look he was shooting at his sister. She snapped her mouth shut, she gave him the same menencing look in response.   
"Now you're getting it boy! I guess the theory of first borns being smarter is just a farce!" The captor did an almost cliche type of evil laugh as he exited the room to do who knows what. The red faced girl glared daggers into the back of the man until he was out of sight. 

"Hey miss prissy pants. Hate to break you from concentration, but doing the simple math in my head. Not him being in here equals to us having time to actually think of escaping. I really don't feel like dying today, or any day really." Valeria snarled at Vladimir's sass.   
"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. But enlighten me dearest brother, these cages have no locks to break, no keys and we can't use our magic to slice through the bars. How do you plan on getting out of here?" She dangled her arms outside of her cage, giving the one across from her a blank look. 

"Maybe if we say pretty please he'll open them back again somehow." The sass was indeed real. "Have you ever trained a day in your entire life Ria? Sometimes we don't have to rely on magic to aid." Under the force of his pale hands, he manipulated the bars of his cage to open just wide enough for him to squeeze through. Valeria was astonished at the feat of strength for a brief moment before demanding he bend the bars of her cage. 

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Ria. I'll get you out, even though you didn't try anything, be greatful I'm such a nice guy." With long raven locks following him to his leap on the ground below, he squinted his eyes at the other cage above him. Being in his own cage was too far of a reach and down on the ground is most definitely too far of one as well. He scurried around the room for anything sharp enough to throw at the chain holding the cage up. 

He indeed found something sharp he could use, except it hurled millimeters away from his face. He snapped his head in the direction hence the machete came from, no other it came from the man in white.   
"Tsk tsk, things would've been painless on your behalf. If you simply stayed in your place." The machete retracted, returning to its owner's hand. Vladimir stood straight up, he sauntered towards his captor, as noted earlier, it doesn't take much to piss him off.

"Well you should know I don't like staying in one place for too long or maybe you shouldn't have left your kidnapees in a room by themselves. Not exactly smart on your part." The yellow eyed teen stated whilst shrugging. In a flash from his casual state, he turned feral, just as his mother trained him to do, always knock your enemies off their boots both figuratively and literally. Oh, and that Vladimir did, he tackled the captor, wrapping his hand around his throat. 

 

It wasn't going to be that easy to escape however, the captor put out his end of the fight. Kicking the boy off of him and hurling another knife at him, it grazed, hopefully for him next time, it'll hit.   
When the first drop of blood hit the floor, an ungoldly like sound hit the ears of those nearby. It was like nails on a chalk board, a toe curling worthy sound.   
"Some talk about not relying on magic, fucking hypocrite!" The words were heard by the brother but not heeded. 

So, now we know Vladimir is making the horrendous noise. The question is, how?   
"Ha! A grim reaper, who knew I hit the damn jackpot."The captor laughed maniacally "Fhuhu and a Veil no less!" The sycthe, which was about the size of the reaper himself was swung over his shoulder, as if it were weightless. All in response to the madman was a raised black brow,  
"You're a fucking nut. That's for sure and I really don't want to know why you're so damn happy about capturing a reaper."

The siblings could practically feel the psycho grinning under that blank white mask of his.   
"We're gonna have to cut the tea time short mad hatter. Got places to be." At least Vladimir thought his remark was clever and that was all he needed to pounce in for his second attack. The scythe made out the darkness harnessed from the young man's magic was swung. It hit something, but it wasn't what he was going for. 

"You think you are the only one with magic here?" The two blades blocking the scythe proved the captor's point correct. He swung again, it deflected, a riptide of strength surged through the teen. The two blades which were used as defense were shattered beyond repair,  
"Well how about that." Valeria mused, still trapped in her cage. 

It was then the scythe dissapeared after the blades shattered, the captor and the girl both thought there were some magical restraints on the boy's powers. They had thought wrong as a pale fist came in contact with a white mask, the white clad body flew across the room and into who knows what. 

Cracked knuckles and silence filled the room, like a lemur, Vladimir jumped up and hung from the cage in which his sister was in,

"Never struck me why demons don't use their fists instead of magic. I personally think it works faster."   
"Shut up and open the bars up already."  
"Geez you're awfully demanding for a person stuck in a cage." Before the bars could be opened big enough for Valeria's exit, it was Vlad's turn to fly across the room. 

Instead of a fist, the captor used a dagger.  
"Vlad!" The sister screeched out as soon as he hit the wall. She tried bending and clawing away at the bars but to no avail, the cage shook violently at her attempts. She gave out a low rumbling growl when the captor neared the teen, she was not relenting in her efforts of breaking free. 

The mask the captor wore was cracked, his face was far from being shown though, but blood dribbled from underneath it. The maniacal laughter was gone, the creepy cheeriness of the captor was vanished off every plane of existence as he grabbed the boy his neck. He lifted him up and let him dangle, unmoving despite Vladimir's valiant fighting efforts, he choked, gasping for air in no time. 

The girl's eyes widened in horror as she watched her little brother hanging like a rag doll. She screamed for the man to stop, she screamed threats and she cried out.  
"Please not him." She was paid no mind and she gripped the bars tighter. Pulling them apart was useless and the gap was too small for her to fit through. A feeling of desperation courses through her veins as she watches her brother's struggle gradually weaken. 

The feathers on her arms all stood up, in less than a second she felt her body spilt apart then come back together again. She had no idea what happened and how it had, but she didn't care at all as she tackled the captor. Instantly Vladimir was dropped onto the ground. 

The fury danced in her eyes like wild fire as she relentlessly beat the captor with her fists. More blood spewed from under the mask as more and more cracks appeared on in. She went in for another swing but a hand halted her wrist before she could make another swing.  
"That's enough Valeria, I think we won."Vladimir clearly recaptured his breath. He dropped his sister's hand as she spun around and hugged her brother with all her strength. 

"Honestly thought we were done for there Vlad. Couldn't possibly think you'd die there if not for me." He patted his sister's back awkwardly, allowing a snort to come out.   
"Looks like the crazy son of a bitch was right. We really need to work together." He shrugged her grasp off of him and looked at the motionless man on the floor. Sauntering over to the man, Vladimir removed the mask, his blood boiled with rage when he saw the face. 

"You know there's better ways to make your children get along rather than putting them right on death's ridge."  
"Unique kids require unique circumstances. Now shut the hell up and help me." Vladimir grabbed his father's outstretched hand and helped him stand up.   
"So what now? We get a cookie or something for playing nice at eachother." The father shook his head and snorted.   
"The reward for completing this was not dying. And getting away with beating the shit out of me." Valerie wiped off what blood he could and then crossed his arms. 

"This wasn't just about you two getting along and all. I wanted to see your antics in a life or death situation, how you think of escaping, means to outsmart your enemy and just plain out combat." He smoothed back his raven hair and his golden eyes grew dull.   
"I thought it'd be easy to make you heir Valeria. I was only basing inheritance by age, not capability and I've now find myself in a conundrum here."

Valeria growled under her breath, she knew what her father was going to say.   
"Looks like I might have to pit you two against each other to see who can manage the family afterall."


	2. Blue is the hottest spot in the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to focus on the lovely ladies first and foremost. Here's the story of Celosia Ember for this chapter, our main characters grandnum. 
> 
> Warnings
> 
> Language   
> A bit lemony???

"This is fucking ridiculous!" If I had feathers, they'd surely be ruffled up by now. I was infuriated, how dare those insensitive prats declare I'm the daughter of some demon. I've done nothing. At least in my eyes I hadn't, I harmed nothing but their feelings, and now I'm out here, in crummy shack located in who knows where. All because I told them I don't believe in their deity or any for that matter, the immediate response was labeling. They chased me for miles into the woods, the damned persistent fools. 

 

"Calm down Celosia, it's over now. The mob was probably eaten by wolves at this point." I know I'm crazy, but talking to myself is the only source of comfort in this entire situation. I looked up at the shattered mirror I had smashed in my rage, the adrenaline was so strong I didn't notice the glass fragments jutting out of my hands before. 

I most certainly felt the glass now as I plucked the shards out of my skin. The shack is old and rotting anyways so I didn't pay attention to where I threw the shards at, my clothes were shredded beyond repair as well. Raising up my arm, I tore what was left of my shirt sleeve off with my teeth. I tore it as evenly as possible and wrapped my wounds with the fabric, now I only hope the bleeding will stop. 

I leaned up against the nearest wall and slid down it, yeah, I was sulking alright. I had every right to so, I was used to more…extravagant environments. This was…certainly very different from what I'm accustomed to, I'm still glad regardless I found a shelter with a stable roof and no people. 

After sitting on the floor for what seemed like hours, slowly, I stood back up with multiple joints popping in the process. It had to be well pass midnight now, I couldn't tell for heavy austere clouds blocked the moon's light. My frown had deepened, apparently a beautiful full moon to gaze at was too much to ask in this chaos. I was a moody young woman and I never have the opportunity to relax, the only time I get left be is when blood secretes out of my damned vagina every month. 

 

My hand hovered over my stomach in fear it would start at this exact moment. I let out a breath I realized I was holding in when everything felt as normal as it could get. I could barely see two feet in front of me, which certainly comforted me on every possible way. (Hint hint, that's sarcasm dearie)   
I stretched out my hands to guide me and thus my journey began. 

\-------------------------  
Flash forward to 5 centuries later. 

Those villagers all those years ago were onto something in their accusations. I found out that faithful night who I really was, my powers awakened in my distress and nearly burned that damnable shack down. 

I'm the daughter of the ruler of the dark realm and how I laugh thinking of a time before this life. I lie now on a much more comfortable surface than that wooden floor. I was propped up on my elbow, I should sleep but I'd rather not miss this marvel. 

I was only covered in a thin sheet from the bed, it was far too hot to be covered up in anything heavier. I admired my lover next to me as he slept, I gawk because of his beauty when he's relaxed. I gently brushed a strand of black silky hair out of his face, it fell in with the rest of the long locks. 

No matter how many times, I touched him, made love to him or view every crevice of this man. I always find myself wanting more. I pushed my selfishness aside, for I knew he would always be unhappy until a certain person's existence was diminished from all the realms. 

I should be the one, I will be the one who will bring back Vladimir's happiness. I swear my own life upon it if needed.  
"Celosia?" I flinched, I softened up my expression for only his golden eyes to see. He had poor detection in the manner of reading others emotions, so he naturally bought it.

"Hush." I whispered as I pushed his shoulder so he'd be on his back. I climbed on top of him, my bare chest pressed up against his as I leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. 

He returned it without the slightest hesitation, his pale hands traveled and groped my rear. My grip on his shoulders tightened, he smirked into the kiss rather pleased with my reaction. 

I broke the kiss, his eyes were already clouded with lust. Trying to be the dominant man he was, he attempted to flip me over but I pushed him back down.   
"No." I cupped his face, "Let me." My hands slid down his body, tracing every outline of it, his scars and muscles. I stopped right above his pelvis, much to his displeasure.

Making up for it, I kissed to his jaw to near where my hand was. Sitting up and now straddling him, I felt the all too familiar poke in my inner thigh. I slid my hand further down his pelvis until I could grasp his member and guide it to my entrance. 

My lover let out a low growl beneath me as I slammed myself into him and I gasped at the lovely sensation. My hands slid up back to his shoulders while he kept his firmly on my ass.  
I let him fill me, to feel all of him for this might be the last time I ever get to do so. 

I would've showed my colors then but I was too distracted at the moment.  
Vladimir thrusted his hips up in impatience,  
"Oh so that's how it is huh?" I let it have his way for tonight. It lasted for hours, not mere sex but love making. 

I selfishly took in every bit of him that I could. I left scratches on his beautiful back, he left love bites on my neck. Of course I enjoyed the pleasure, I always do but I felt no need to feel it at the moment. This night was Vlad's, other than the next orgasm forming in my abdomen, I felt a knot twist in my stomach. 

As we rode out our last climax and shuddered, I realized this would be our last night together. We were heaving sweaty messes and despite that, he always managed to look good. I looked at his form still above me, placing one of my hands on his muscular chest and the other caressing his face. 

His black locks went over his shoulders, like lavish drapes. He allowed a smile to cross his lips to show his amusement,  
"Heh, no more ideas love. We did everything that ever was tonight, I'm old, gotta give you a raincheck I'm afraid." I chuckled, giving him a quick kiss before he collapsed from exhaustion besides me. We turned to face each other, like giddy children. 

"Afraid to say that we're about the same age. I'm pretty sure you know that already, but these hips aren't dislocating yet." My lover laughed, his eyes glowing brilliantly. He pulled me into his chest and covered us with the bed sheets. Muttering 'I love you's' we went to sleep. 

I really feel bad for whoever has to change the sheets tomorrow. 

Even being in the arms of who I love most in this world, I got very few moments of rest last night. I turned over to my left and nearly screamed when I met eyes so similar to mine. 

"Godamnit Alistair!" I hissed under my breath, the owner of the light blue orbs kept a neutral expression.   
I pulled up the blankets to cover myself further,  
"You could've tapped my shoulder or something. Especially walking in on your naked parents." My son sighed quietly and stood to his full height, looming over the king sized bed. 

He crossed his arms,  
"I've been pushed out of your vagina and I've seen you two do worse." He had Vladimir's scowl "You told me to wake you up early to give you the robes. You need to get ready." His expression turned morose as he handed me the enchanted robes his wife made.

"Tell my dear Akeldama thank you." I ordered him, holding the robes tightly to my chest. My son just grunted and left the room silently.   
Before slipping them on, I did a double take and made sure Vladimir was still asleep. 

The robes my daughter in law had put together were a lavish shade of purple and hummed softly from the enhancement. I grabbed my staff, looking back solemny at my resting lover. I then took my leave of our room, then out our sanctum and there in the corridor stood my son and daughter in law. Also were my three beautiful grandsons, the tallest one flashed me a charming grin. The oldest one held my great grandaughter on his hip, she had his slick black locks and those brilliant golden Veil eyes. 

The youngest, like much his father frowned at me. I frowned as well, noticing he didn't bring his children. I went up to him first, he almost as tall as me now, I placed my hand on his shoulder and he shifted uncomfortably.   
"You know how badly I wanted to meet Serenity and Deondre." 

His gaze was hard as he spoke to me,  
"You can meet them all you want if you give this foolish plan up. I'm not bringing them here to this realm, and I much rather not tell them that their great grandmother died the death of fool." 

"Watch yourself dear. We may be kin but remember your place here, respect your elders." That certainly made Armel feel threatened because he stiffened and smacked my hand off of him. We exchanged no more words and so I moved onto the tallest of my grandsons, his eyes were far too kind to be who he is. 

"You know, if you end up dying there Gram, Gramps is going to be even more pissed." Snickering at his words, I cupped his tan face with both hands.   
"It'll be worth it if I come back alive. And if I don't, well, maybe the strength your grandfather recieves from his fury will be enough to slaughter Demise." He sighed, defeated, poor Chantrell was never one for arguments. 

I patted his cheek, letting my hands drop to my sides.   
"Good lad, take care of him. If he gets too much, you have permission to punch him." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before moving to the eldest and his daughter.   
"Celosia, we can always plan a mass attack. We can wait, you're the only one who keeps Vladi-"  
"Hush hush dear."

I silenced the worrisome Cain as little Hana grabbed my pinky with her hand.   
"Vladimir will be fine. You will all be fine, this is something I need to do myself. I couldn't bear the thought of someone else intervening and getting themselves killed because of this." I smiled at my great grandaughter, who was oblivious to this whole endeavor. 

"And besides, you have this beauty to worry taking care about. Chantrell, you have a lovely ice witch waiting for you, Armel you have a family to get to." I pried myself from Hana's grip and moved onto my daughter in law. 

"I spent a lot of weeks making those robes Celosia. If they get cut or torn I'm going to be REALLY pissed. Come back here in nothing but rags, and I'll kick your ass to oblivion." Akeldama certainly knew how to be remembered, she meant well though, regardless of threats. I smiled warmly at my father's head mage,  
"I couldn't ask for a better wife to my son and mother of my grandchildren. Even if Cain isn't yours by blood. I'll try my damndest dear I assure you."

Lastly I approached Alistair, my one and dearest son. He's the only true product of mine and Vladimir's love, a beautiful one at that. Grabbing his hands, I admitted.  
"I'll miss you my dear boy." I was so mournful to be apart from my son. 

He sighed,  
"I REALLY don't want you to do this Celosia." Firmness and bluntness made up most of his being.   
"I have to. And would it kill you to call me mom? It's my dying wish, if you would so kindly grant it."  
"Speaking of your own death with such ease is rather…morbid."  
"So says the reaper!" I laughed out. 

I let go of his hands as he cracked a small smile.   
"I will miss you mother." He admitted through his sharp teeth,  
"And I will miss you all. Take care of Vladimir for me, but it shouldn't be much of a problem for you. Since Aranabi was kind enough to already swear so."

I walked away from my family, most of them anyways. My father and sister have no idea of this for they are truly capable of holding me back from my goals. I took one last glance over my shoulder before I left the realm…forever. 

/I fear Celosia Ember Francis died from my blade that day. Her memories are the most painful to remember right now. She truly was the daughter of Lucifer for she gave the thrashing of a lifetime. I hoped this would be it, that she would be my final fight. I hold her limp body from my arms now, her once fiery stark blue eyes were drained of life. Her plum colored hair was distraught, the robes had not a single cut on them, she truly had kept her promise to Akeldama. All that was cut was her slit throat, her blood still ran out of it like a stream and fell between my fingers. 

I had no need to say apologize to someone who could no longer hear them. I placed her weightless body in the river and watched it carry her away. I stood there on the banks until she was out of sight. My knees wobbled from exhausted and my scar I received all those years ago from Vladimir's father burned with a vengeance. 

I laid on back, Celosia's fight was the first of many in the years to come. Watching the soul of the fire empress ascend into the clouds, I hissed,  
"You should've listened to your family."

The worst and most scaring memory of all was seeing Vladimir naked./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I work my ass off writing this stories so any feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> (Also characters mentioned such as the 'ice witch' and 'Aranabi' are not mine. They belong to Queen_Lizarium who also writes stories of their own on here. Go check them out!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovely.  
> Any improvements I can make please leave in the comments below.


End file.
